


Groom by Contract

by Trista_zevkia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefly References, First Kiss, First Time, Identity Porn, M/M, Mind Control, Prostitution, souless sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel came home to find a groom and family on his doorstep. They thought he’d be the perfect husband … but it was his brother who’d sent for a new spouse!<br/>Based on <i>Bride by Contract</i> by Raye Morgan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [ Unconventional Courtship ](http://unconventionalcourtship.dreamwidth.org/12507.html) as a second entry, but did not get it done. If you want to follow along with a work in progress, this is peek at what you're in for.

The security monitors stationed around the farm sent out a warning ping, followed swiftly by an announcement of the mail delivery craft. Castiel wondered at that, as only parcels were delivered and he hadn’t ordered anything. Easing out of the computer console spread around him, he stood and headed for the dock. The truck had just landed on the dock when he got there, but he was able to see Martin in the cockpit. Martin waved at him before making his way to the cargo hold and bringing out a tablet.

  
“Hey, Mr. Novak. You still signing things for your brother?” 

  
“Yes, Martin. I have no idea when he will return.” Truth was, Castiel didn’t even know if he wayward brother would return, but that was a bit much to explain to the delivery guy. 

  
“I need you to sign for this then. It got lost in the system, but I want you to know that as soon as we got it, I brought it straight to you. This was some screw-up off planet.” 

  
“It’s fine, Martin.” Castiel cut off the rambling, mindful of how Martin was able to speak for days if given the chance. Taking the tablet, Castiel signed it and handed it back. He’d thought he was done accepting whatever random thing had caught Gabriel’s fancy during his internet shopping binges. Gabriel had run off more than two years ago, though he’d made sure to take his portion of the farm money with him. 

  
Martin had taken the tablet into the cargo hold, and now returned with a large container on an anti-gravity sled. “Where should I put it?” 

  
Not knowing what it was, except large, Castiel considered he only had one place to store it. “Follow me.” 

  
The garage had been built to hold four personal crafts, but had only ever held two. Gabriel had run off with one, and Castiel kept farm equipment in the barns, so he led Martin to the empty space. Dust blew up as the anti-gravs moved the package into place and lowered it to the ground. Martin bent and quickly removed the anti-gravs, gathering them into his arms. For such a short man, he really was lanky and strong. Castiel could also appreciate the shock of red hair, and find the freckles cute, but he only walked Martin back to the dock. 

  
“Really, I did ask, but even Carolyn, the boss of MJN Delivery, couldn’t figure out why it took so long for this thing, whatever it is, to get here.” Martin continued to rant, but Castiel tuned him out as they walked. He’d calm down, once he realized Castiel had signed to tip Martin when he signed the tablet. Martin was a good kid, but still a kid, and worried about everything. 

  
Martin waved again, when he was finally back in the decrepit yet loved craft, and took off. Castiel decided to peek at what was in the package before calling Gabriel, hoping his brother would have ordered, for once, something useful. The case had a retina scan lock, so Castiel had to reach for a long unused skill. A bit of Grace, and he was able to convince the scanner that he was Gabriel. 

  
The container was about eight feet tall, but only four feet wide, though it was ten feet long. Visible cables and equipment showed this was a cheap container, instead of the sleek design of most modern devices. That in itself was unusual, as Gabriel tended to appreciate the finer things in life, even the nicest packaging. He’d order things for himself and have them gift wrapped on a regular basis. Attached to the walls, built into the ceiling and floor was a large, square upright column with flickering lights. A curtain separated the front from the rest of the container, so Castiel started with the column. 

  
Since it was in the front, alone and lit, it seemed like it was supposed to be opened first. A green button was flashing, and green still meant go, so Castiel pushed it. The machinery began to whirl and hiss, drawing power from batteries and lighting up the inside of the column. Castiel stepped back and licked his dry lips. Gabriel was many things, but never evil or purposelessly cruel; he’d hated slavery when it was legal. As such, Castiel couldn’t imagine why a man had been shipped to him. 

  
He was asleep, the machines slowly waking him from cryostasis, so Castiel could only watch and wait for his answers. He was handsome, with freckles dusted across his skin. The roots of his hair were dark, but seemed to get lighter the longer they got. As such, the hair around his face was dark blond, almost like a halo that had slipped off his head. His beard highlighted his cheekbones, a darker brown, but he still seemed very young to Castiel. 

  
He began to move as the cryostasis wore off, twitching as though having a nightmare, until suddenly his eyes were open and he was panicking. Castiel looked down and noticed the machine had reached the end of its cycle, but it was still sealed shut. Grateful for the deep pockets of his tan work coat, Castiel pulled out a spanner and wrenched open the seal. The man stumbled out so Castiel caught him, and held him as he took in lungful’s of air. 

  
A cryotube had to be air tight to work, but basic safety protocols should have made the machine circulate air until the seal was broken. Castiel looked at the machine while he held the man up, assessing. It looked as if the cryotube had been made out of spare parts, rigged up without a thought to safety, and then crammed into the walls of the container. Castiel felt the man’s breathing even out, and then he tensed up for another reason. Castiel stood back, but kept a hand on the man’s arm in case he started to fall. He had so many questions, he wasn’t sure where to start. The man with the very green eyes forced a smile and started talking. 

  
“Hello, I’m Dean Jett. You must be Gabriel, it’s so nice to put a face to the name. I know this wasn’t what you were expecting, how mad would you have been if I died in that crappy cryotube, right? Something unexpected happened, just as I was getting ready to leave, you know how eager I was to get out here, though I must say a cutie like you shouldn’t have any trouble getting laid, if you know what I mean. Anyway, I hope you have room for one more, because I had to bring my brother along.” 

  
Dean stepped away from Castiel’s arm and moved to the back of the container, shoving the curtain aside. This revealed another cryotube, one that was clean and professional lights still working and was marked with a company’s name across the window, _Morgan’s Mail Order Mates_. The man in this tube was hunched over, as if he’d had to scrunch down to even get in the cryotube, his forehead resting on the transparent aluminum. He had the same long hair and beard as Dean, though it was one color throughout. Dean was starting the cryotube’s reanimation cycle, without waiting for permission, and Castiel felt superfluous. 

  
Cryostasis kept the body alive, but metabolizing very slowly, which made it a popular way to travel the long distances of space without aging too much. Castiel was no expert, but if these men had been clean shaven when they got into the tubes, they could have been in there for more than the two years Gabriel had been gone. Gabriel must have ordered Dean and forgotten about him. Long used to cleaning up Gabriel’s messes, Castiel had no idea how to tell this handsome man that his spouse had forgotten all about him and abandoned his home. 

  
The second brother wasn’t locked in his cryotube by faults in the system, since it was factory made, but he seemed even groggier. Castiel did not get “bad feelings” about situations, but his observations and reasoning skills allowed him to look at this situation and know something strange was going on. Behind the curtain, the storage unit still wasn’t as fancy as what Gabriel would have purchased for a potential spouse. It was possible the man, Dean, had taken the money for a first class pod, and bought a third-rate storage and transport pod instead, knowing he’d need the money when they woke up. 

  
Dean was muttering to his brother, helping him to lean against a small crate of belongings that they’d brought with them. When Dean turned around to Castiel, his jumpsuit had come partially opened, letting Castiel get a good look at Dean’s sculpted pectorals but not wide enough to expose his nipples. The sultry look on Dean’s face was almost lost as Castiel survived the skin newly exposed to him, the hint of a tattoo on Dean’s left side. 

  
“I know it’s not what you expected, but we’re a package deal. Few hours with me, and you’ll forget he’s even here.” 

  
Unaccustomed to the emotions he was feeling, Castiel spent a few moments to sort them out. He was annoyed at Gabriel, but that wasn’t new or hard to understand. Dean was begging and seducing at the same time, either of which would have got Castiel’s attention. As big a turn on as the seduction was, the begging was that much of a turn off; it seemed wrong for Dean to beg somehow. His actions were about his brother, protecting him somehow. Castiel could relate to that, even if he usually wound up protecting his siblings from themselves. 

  
“You can stay, both of you, but - ” Castiel started to say, but Dean was moving again. 

  
“Great, this is going to be awesome, don’t you worry.” Dean said as he pulled his brother up, to throw an arm around his shoulders. “This is my brother, Sam Jett.” 

  
“I am Castiel, my brother is Gabriel.” 

  
Realization sparked in Dean’s eyes as he processed this information and decided what to do about it. Instead of demanding an explanation or trying to assert his claim, Dean decided to get more information before proceeding. “Really? Is he around then? I thought the lock was keyed to his retinal scan.” 

  
“Perhaps we could go inside and talk. I think you might be hungry.” 

  
“That’d be great, lead the way and I’ll help gigantor here.” 

  
Sam did seem to need the help as he only managed to send Dean an irritated look for that comment before his head rolled back onto Dean’s shoulder. Castiel lead the way out of the pod, since there wasn’t enough room for three to walk. When the brothers got out, Castiel then took Sam’s other arm. Sam wasn’t the tallest man Castiel had ever seen, but he was big enough that walking him was an effort. Castiel directed the brothers into his house, through the back entrance and into the kitchen, with a minimal of talking. 

  
Sam was squashed into a chair, where he could blearily, slowly look between them. Dean put a hand on his shoulder and looked as Castiel. Castiel was happy to look back, but knew he had duties as the host of this gathering. 

  
“Please, order whatever you want from the replicator; it is not coded for any restrictions. I will go call Gabriel and inform him of the situation.” Castiel nodded at them and left the kitchen. 

  
There were vid-screens throughout the farm, but Castiel wanted privacy for this conversation, and more information on Sam and Dean. Using his wrist mounted controller, Castiel had the smaller vid in the kitchen start recording the brothers so he could listen to their conversation later. In his office, he sat and called Gabriel. He didn’t expect an answer, so naturally his brother picked up after only a few seconds. 

  
“Cassie! Ready to leave the farm and join me in a life of adventure?” Gabriel spoke like normal, but most of his attention was on what he was doing. He looked to be in a cockpit, but the camera angle was limited. 

  
“A package arrived for you today.” 

  
“That’s unexpected. Nowadays, I’m trimmed down and traveling light, keeping important things on me.” 

  
“I would say the container had been lost in the shipping system for some time, possibly before you left here. Were you expecting anything that you forgot to tell me about?” 

  
“Cassie, from your tone of voice, I know I should feel like an irresponsible cad. So out with it, what did I do now to earn your disapproval?” 

  
“The package was from _Morgan’s Mail Order Mates_.” 

  
Gabriel started to laugh, and Castiel pushed down his irritation while he waited. 

  
“Dean-o! I did forget about him. How tall is he?” 

  
“You contracted to marry him, forgot about it, and are now concerned with his height?” 

  
“Looks change, but don’t really matter when you’re looking at where your cock is sinking into them. And after a good riding, I like to be the little spoon.” 

  
Castiel’s sigh must have been loud enough to be transmitted to Gabriel, for he laughed again. 

  
“Take him out of a test run, virgin boy, I don’t mind.” 

  
“Gabriel, Dean is a human being, not a plaything.” Castiel rubbed at his temple with his left hand. There were times when it was stressful, being the voice of reason for his entire family. 

  
“You say that because you’ve only ever got it on with what’s-her-name.” 

  
“I believe you are referring to Meg, though I have had sex with another woman.” 

  
“Really? Do tell!” 

  
“It is unimportant. The question is, what are we going to do with Dean?” 

  
“Your bed, your problem. Besides, I think I’m being chased by space cops. Buy bonds!” A cheery smirk and Gabriel ended the call. 

  
Not amused and hating that he was grateful Gabriel had even bothered to answer, Castiel sat and stared at the screen a while longer. He hadn’t really wanted to tell Gabriel about April anyway; knowing what he’d say when he found out that April and Meg were both on the opposing team. It didn’t seem that Gabriel felt any need to face Dean, so his fate was up to Castiel. A heavy sigh, and Castiel went to face the Jett brothers. 

  
“I’m begging you, Sammy, trust me on this.” Dean’s voice was soft, but Castiel could hear the plea in it increasing as he came closer to the kitchen. 

  
“Gentleman,” Castiel greeted them as he entered. 

  
Sam was slurping up something from a canister and looking very annoyed. Dean was hovering around him, looking stern and worried, though he tried to convert his posture and expression into seductive when he saw Castiel. This situation was strange, and though Castiel wanted to know what was going on, something in him didn’t want to kick Dean out. 

  
“My brother did answer my call. He might not be back for a considerable time.” 

  
Dean scowled, but forced the expression away. Sam just blinked up at Castiel. 

  
“He was not content being a farmer, so he left.” Castiel recognized that he was stalling; now not even wanting to hurt Dean’s feelings. “I think the two of you should rest and recover from your journey, and we can talk about this later.” 

  
“That’s very nice of you.” Dean answered, seductive little smile back on his lips. “Cryostasis can really take it out of a guy.” 

  
“So I have been informed.” Castiel said. “If you would follow me, I will show you to the spare rooms.” 

  
“You up for a walk, Sammy?” Dean asked, more to get his brother’s attention then out of expectation of an answer. He dragged Sam up to his feet and put Sam’s long arm around his shoulders. A quick shake confirmed the canister was mostly empty of whatever nourishment it had held, so Dean left it on the table. 

  
“There is a small service lift we can take up, so that you don’t have to use the stairs.” 

  
“Awesome.” Dean said, and started Sam walking toward Castiel. The walk and lift ride were short, so Castiel only felt the need to talk when it came to discussing the sleeping arrangements. 

  
“The stairs are at the far end of the hall from the lift. All the rooms currently to your right are free. There should be a robe and all necessary toiletries in each bathroom, but please let me know if you need anything. If you get hungry, the kitchen is available to you.” 

  
“This is great, thanks. I’ll take the one closest to the stairs, and Sam will take the one next to that. I don’t know about Sam, but I feel like I could sleep a week, and eat a horse when I wake up.” 

  
“We do not have any horse protein.” Castiel heard himself say, a moment before realizing that was an expression. 

  
Dean chuckled, and it sounded more natural than anything he’d said so far. He quickly sobered, and tried for flirtatious. “Don’t worry, I’m a good cook and can make do without whatever kind of proteins you give me.” 

  
Castiel had no idea how to respond to that, not even sure what Dean was trying to convey with the look that came with those words. Fortunately, they were at the room Dean had selected for Sam, and he was leading his brother inside. Castiel stood in the doorway, watching to make sure Dean got Sam to the bed without incident. As Dean started to pull off Sam’s shoes, Castiel felt like an intruder. Silently, he slipped out, and returned to his office. Almost afraid of what he would find out, Castiel still felt compelled to watch the recording he’d made of the brothers in his kitchen. He called it up, and turned on the soundproofing in his office. 

  
Dean was at the replicator, tapping in instructions, until it produced a canister and straw. Dean took this to Sam, who took it, but didn’t drink. He focused enough on Dean to form a question. 

  
“The hell, man?” 

  
“I’m sorry; I know you’re confused, but I had to get you out of there.” 

  
Sam simply looked at him in puzzled condemnation. 

  
“Drink, it’ll help.” Dean ordered, and Sam obeyed. “They wouldn’t let us see you, your comms didn’t sound like you; so I got you out. What were they doing to you?” 

  
“Where’s Dad?” 

  
“Let’s talk about that when you feel better.” 

  
“Tell me now, or I’ll tell Castiel our real last name.” 

  
“Sam!” 

  
Sam sipped at his drink and tried to glare at Dean, even though he looked like he was about to fall asleep. 

  
“Dad’s dead.” 

  
Sam choked on his drink. 

  
“He went to see you. They said he was mugged before he ever got there, but I’ve never heard of a mugger tearing up a body so bad it had to be identified by DNA.” 

  
Sam stared for a long moment. “You’re right, this drink is helping me a little.” 

  
Dean seemed to crumple as Sam went back to drinking. “I’ll explain everything when we’ve got more time. I know you don’t want anything to do with me, but I’m begging you, Sammy, trust me on this.” 

  
“Gentleman.” Castiel’s reappearance must have come as a relief to all of them, and now he switched off the playback. He recorded a hardcopy, putting it in the floor safe. He deleted the original from the mainframe and left the house. He needed to repair the computer that controlled all the monitors on the farm. Dean and Sam were recovering, and could wait; the problem of the computer was something he could fix now. 

  
Castiel worked with the computer until well after dark, slipped into the kitchen for a meal to carry to his room, and otherwise let his guests do as they would. 

҉ 


	2. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not abandoned, forgive a slow as snails author.

Part of farming, even in modern times with all the computer assistance anyone could ask for, seemed to be getting up at the crack of dawn. Castiel didn’t even bother with an alarm, and still he got up early. He doubted Dean would really sleep for a week, but didn’t expect to see him in the kitchen this early. He’d shaved, and trimmed his hair down to where it looked dark brown, but it was clearly Dean.

Dean was standing over the stove, cooking something. Castiel realized that this was probably the first time the appliance had been used, installed only in case the replicator was offline for some reason. Dean worked with his thoughts elsewhere, clearly used to this activity. Not hiding behind his flirtatious looks, he seemed strong and confident. Thinking a quiet retreat might be in order, Castiel started to leave and caught Dean’s eye. 

“Morning, Cas. What would you like for breakfast?” 

“There is no need for you to trouble yourself.” 

“No trouble, I can make omelets for three just as easy as for two.” 

“Why not use the replicator?” 

“I replicated the ingredients, they just taste better if they’re cooked properly.” Dean shrugged, and expertly flipped an omelet onto a plate. A slice of bread went into the pan, sizzled, flipped, sizzled and was added to the plate. Dean turned and put the plate in front of the chair nearest to where Castiel was still standing in the doorway. “Sit, eat, I promise it won’t hurt you.” 

Not wanting to reveal how little he actually needed to eat, or otherwise appear more than human, Castiel sat. 

“How do you take your coffee?” 

“I usually have cherry juice in the mornings.” 

“That, I’ll replicate.” Dean said in a cheery voice. 

Castiel watched him move over to the device as he cut into his omelet. The bite on his fork received his full attention as soon as it was on his tongue. He’d thought the blandness of his food had been from the same aging Grace that made it so he had to eat now. Apparently, it was the replicator, or some magic in Dean’s hands. A glass of cherry juice was put before him, and then Dean went back to the stove. Curious, Castiel tasted the juice. It tasted as it always had, so it was the replicator then. Thoughts of Grace and souls were in his mind already, so Castiel opened his eyes to really look at Dean. 

His soul was beautiful, so bright that it made Castiel blink. There was intelligence there, and so much love, but hidden. A dark layer of crust, scars from the betrayals of humanity, keeping his soul trapped and as safe as it could be from the horrors of the universe. The weak point in his protection was blindingly obvious, an open wound that might as well be labeled “Sam”. Enough rejection from his brother, and that darkness would find its way into the core of Dean’s soul. 

“Cas, you alright?” Dean asked, dragging Castiel from his appreciation of Dean’s soul. 

“You’re beautiful.” Castiel replied, shuttering his eyes so he only saw Dean’s physical form. 

Dean blushed at little, but brushed it off with a laugh as he sat down. “I’ve gotten some great compliments on my cooking, but that’s the first time it’s made somebody high.” 

“I am not high.” Castiel could feel himself frowning, and wondered at that. His emotions didn’t really effect his vessel much, leading most humans to find him stiff and emotionless. He had to really, deeply feel things for them to show up, and Dean shouldn’t be able to pull them out of him so easily. 

“You routinely run around telling your brother-in-law such things then?” Dean smiled as he took a bite of his omelet. 

“Few of my siblings have married.” 

“Gabriel did tell me that you have, well he never gave me an exact number, but that you have a great deal of siblings.” 

“I believe he prefers to call it an ass-load of siblings and a butt-load of nibblets.” 

Dean laughed. “I was trying to find a nice way of putting it, though I admit, I had to look up what nibblets meant.” 

“A gender neutral term for nieces and nephews, but an old word, long since fallen out of common usage.” Omelet devoured, Castiel started on his toast. He left off the butter and jelly, knowing he’d only taste bland little molecules. “Do you have any nibblets or other family?” 

“Not that I know of. Our Mom died when Sam was six months old, our Dad, well, died about a year before we got in that pod. Sam’s the only family I’ve got.” 

“And he comes first.” Castiel finished what Dean wasn’t going to say. “I understand that. My own relationship with my siblings is complex as well. Gabriel is my older brother, and he did most of the work in raising me, yet I feel as if I am responsible for him.” 

“Thank you.” Dean said, his brash seductiveness stripped away for a moment of honesty. Naturally, Dean had to hide it as soon as he realized what he’d done. “I don’t just do the wife stuff here, I don’t mind the cleaning and cooking, but I can help with the farm. I’m pretty good with machines too, and I think that’s what Gabriel wanted my help with.” 

“Aquatic farming requires expensive, specialized equipment, but it surprises me that Gabriel thought about repairing the machines we have instead of simply buying new ones.” Castiel remembered how Gabriel had been the last few years before he left, a rather subdued version of himself. It had taken running from the family to make him act like himself again, but for all his carefree nature, Gabriel did love his family. 

“Perhaps,” Castiel spoke, dredging up a new explanation for his brother’s behavior. “He planned on leaving, but wanted to leave something useful behind.” 

“If he contracted me for that role, why did he leave before it was finalized?” Dean paused in eating his last bite to stare at Castiel. “Unless he was shopping for you, since you opened the retinal lock.” 

Castiel stared back, trying to fit this idea into what he knew of Gabriel, but went for a common reason. “I have legal authority to deal with Gabriel’s affairs.” 

Dean finished his omelet, and took his coffee cup back to the stove with him. Castiel watched his back as Dean worked, thoughts light-years away. As Dean tried to work out how to carry a plate of omelets, a plate of toast and two mugs of coffee, Castiel supplied an answer. 

“I will help you carry the food up to your brother.” 

“Thanks, Cas.” Grabbing a plate and mug, Dean waited for Castiel to do the same before heading for the stairs. 

“You are probably correct, Dean. Gabriel is tricky, but not in a mean way. He may well have selected you to assist the family, without telling any of us for some reason that we may never know.” 

Dean ducked his head a little as if not sure how to respond. 

“Spend the day with your brother. I do not eat lunch but should be back at 1900, if you would like to join me for supper.” 

“It’s a date.” Dean smiled, half flirtatious and half real. Sam’s door slid open at their approach, and Dean put his plate and mug on a shelf just inside the door so he could take Castiel’s. “I’ll make my specialty.” 

“You don’t have to, but it would be appreciated.” Castiel could admit to liking Dean’s food. It would be some time before he felt comfortable enough to admit to liking Dean’s company. 

҉ 

Cas looked surprised at something as he left, but Dean had no idea what. Cas was an interesting guy, and Dean hoped his brother was half as strange. He was letting Dean take care of Sam, instead of demanding he pay their way, one way or another, which left Dean wrong-footed. Shaking his thoughts away from the strange man, Dean moved over to gently wake Sam with the smell of coffee, hoping Sam still took it the same. 

Sam slowly woke to the soft, off-key singing of his name, and the gentle waft of coffee under his nose. Smacking his lips, Sam was slow to wake, but quick to glare once he was fully aware. Dean smiled back, the expression as practiced and fake as the flirting he was doing at Cas; a means to an end. 

“Morning, sleepyhead. Got coffee and food, what more do you need?” 

Sam flipped back the sheet and tried to stomp his way to the bathroom. Dean tried to mentally keep Sam upright, as his little brother wavered on his feet. He held out a hand to keep Dean away, and gradually managed to walk into the bathroom. As the door closed behind Sam, Dean set out Sam’s breakfast on the desk by the window. He’d stashed silverware and napkins in his overall pockets, so he was able to lay out a setting as nice as any diner. Sam hesitated in the bathroom doorway, but eventually came over to sit at the desk. 

“Explain,” Sam growled at him, even as he started to eat the food provided. 

“Earth wasn’t doing us any good, so I moved us.” Dean shrugged, knowing that wasn’t enough of an explanation. 

“I had no problems with Earth.” Sam snapped at him, making his point with the sharp looking ends of his fork. “You were the one sent to the moon. What was it for again? Petty theft?” 

“Sam, you were doing great, we were both very proud of you, until you went to that elite college. What do you remember about that place?” 

“I didn’t really get a chance to find out; I was only there a few weeks.” 

“Fuck.” Dean reached up to rub at the socket of his left eye, where the sharp pain of a headache had just made itself known. This was worse than he’d thought, and he’d had some horrible thoughts. “You were there for two years.” 

“What?” 

“Why do you think Dad got so desperate to see you? They sent comms, claiming they were from you, but the image was stiff and static, it was a pod person. You always used big words, but these comms wouldn’t know a contraction if it bit them in the ass.” 

“Dad’s really dead? I can’t believe you’d lie about something like that, you wanted to be that man.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t think anything could kill him either.” Even with the fresh wave of pain at his dad’s death, Dean could be grateful to share this moment with his brother. Sam had always been the favorite, even as he rebelled against Dad’s controlling ways. Dean had tried to be what Dad wanted, but he’d failed at that too. 

“So, two years?” Sam asked, turning back to his eggs. 

“We got one message from you, probably recorded during that first week, and three more where you were acting weird. After that, we got one comm a week but they seemed faked. We tried everything, but couldn’t get to the real you.” 

“How did you know? I don’t know that I can believe all this, especially that you could recognize a fake me.” 

“Don’t be that way, Sammy.” 

“It’s Sam.” 

“Fine. In this fake world of mine, after we hadn’t heard from you for a year, Dad tried to sneak in using a counterfeit identity card. After his funeral, I tried a different tactic. Changed my ID and went in as a guinea pig. Found you, out of your mind and drugged up.” 

Dean found a sudden interest in the exact color of Sam’s hair, so he wouldn’t have to think about what he’d looked like when Dean found him. There were others there, but Sam had been the center of attention, and not just Dean’s. He’d thawed all the others as a distraction, and snuck Sam out through the morgue. All his money had gone to buying information and creating his fake ID, so he’d repurposed a transport pod he’d found at Bobby’s. The name on the cryotube had led him to that website, and hooked him up with his destination. The seduction of Gabriel and retrofitting the pod had all been done before he went for Sam, so he only had to freeze them and drop them in the mail. Finally here, he had to convince Sam that he was better off. 

“You don’t remember any of that? A fancy lab with people shaped icicles all around you?” 

“What I remember, which isn’t worth much if what you’re saying is true, are interviews. Two women, day and night, asking me all sorts of questions, doing physicals. Said it was to help place me with the right roommate, the right educational program, the right mentor. I thought it was strange, but I was excited about the future, and sure that college could get me there.” 

“We all wanted that future for you, Sam, but that place was a lie.” 

“Other than a lie, what was it?” 

Dean took it as a positive sign that Sam was asking, instead of calling Dean a liar. “I couldn’t figure it out.” 

Sam scoffed, a derisive sound that Dean had trained himself not to flinch at. “Did you bring the information you found?” 

“It’s in the pod, locked to my retinas. I’ll go get it, and we can talk more at lunch.” Leaving Sam to his breakfast, Dean went back to the pod. 

There wasn’t much information that he could find, but Sam was the smart one so he might be able to dig further. Still, he took as long as he could gathering up that small amount of data before returning to Sam’s room. Then he took the dishes to the kitchen, and hand washed them so he had something to do. He’d done what he could, it was now time for the brains to figure this out. 

҉ 

Cas found himself heading into the house long before he told Dean he’d be there. Worried about being an intrusion, he’d puttered around until he could enter the house at exactly 1900 hours. Dean looked up from his cooking to smile at Castiel, the evening sun highlighting his spiky hair into a halo effect. 

“It’s almost ready, if you want to wash up. Took longer to cook than I expected, since you’ve only got the two pans.” 

“I have two?” Castiel asked, thinking only one pan had come with the stove. 

Dean laughed. “Two pans, no pots, and one cookie sheet so new it’s still got the sticker on it.” 

Castiel opened his mouth, but didn’t speak. Without the promised marriage to Gabriel, and with Sam’s issues, Dean might not stick around. As such, it would be presumptuous to set him up on the purchasing account. Dean did say he could work with machines though. “There is an old 3D printer in the barn. If you could get it to work, you would be able to make such items as you need.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean grinned again, his second real smile since Cas had been in the house. 

“I’ll go wash up, and return to eat.” Castiel said, unsure if he should have shared this information or simply gone and done so. The hall bathroom had a sonic shower, and Castiel stood under it, letting the sound waves clean him and his clothes. When he returned to the kitchen, Sam had come in. He’d shaved, but left his hair alone. They weren’t speaking, but Dean was sliding a full plate in front of him. 

“Burgers and fries are fine tonight, but if all you can make is junk food, I’ll be fine with the replicator.” 

Castiel stepped back into the hallway, knowing they hadn’t seen him yet. He’d long ago stopped using his Grace for every little thing, but he hadn’t needed it to feel the flash of pain Sam’s words had caused Dean. Looking through the wall with his Grace, Castiel saw the wound in Dean’s protective layers wasn’t healing. With effort, Castiel looked away, and into Sam’s soul. He was smart, self-aware, independent, but there were artificial blockages in him. Parts of him had been capped, twisting his soul in unnatural ways. Knowing he would have to study this more, and get permission before he could unravel it, Castiel reverted to human normal eyesight. 

“Gentlemen.” Castiel said as he entered the kitchen. Sam stood, and held out his hand. Somewhat confused, Castiel returned the handshake. 

“Sorry, I don’t feel like we met properly the other day. I was really out of it. I’m Sam.” 

“Castiel. Please, have a seat. You are both welcome to make this place your home.” 

Sam smiled and returned to his seat. Dean pulled out the chair at the head of the table, and waved to it, in case Castiel didn’t understand it was for him. Castiel took the seat with a nod of his head. This would put a brother on each side, and they could look at each other while they ate. More accurately, Dean could watch his brother even while he tried to distract Castiel from doing the same. Dean put a plate, matching what he gave Sam, in front of Castiel before sitting down with his own. They ate in silence, until Sam had finished off his two cheeseburgers and was grazing on his fries. 

“Castiel, Dean didn’t tell me much before dragging me out here. What is this place?” 

Castiel chewed and swallowed while he thought about his answer, noticing Dean wasn’t interrupting. “The place, is an aquatic moon in the Betelgeuse system. Life never evolved here, but the nature of the star means it is expected to supernova within the next million years. As such, all habitable planets and moons are being exploited for their resources before then.” 

Dean jumped up and replicated more beers for the table. 

With a nod of thanks, Castiel continued. “This moon is 90% water, and produces almost 40% of the protein used in the replicators across the universe. The single land mass is the only place with a city. The farms are like this one, a floating combination of buildings.” 

Castiel knew better than to mention that his family owned this moon. The expected profitability of that situation had been what attracted April to him, though even Castiel wasn’t naive enough to put her in his will after only two dates. A classic example of a black widow, April worked with a gang known as Reapers, headed up by a demon named Bella. The taint of sulfur that clung to April had required two dates for Castiel to find the source of, before he told the human authorities about the gang. Most of his siblings had left the moon, though not as impulsively as Gabriel, leaving humans in charge of their investments here. Castiel had stuck with the work because it kept his hands busy. 

“What’s your protein source?” Sam asked. 

“A combination of phytoplankton and algae.” 

Sam had questions, which Castiel was willing to answer. Dean sat quietly, when he wasn’t plying them with drinks, desserts, or snacks. The quieter Dean got, the more Castiel wanted to watch him. Each look at Dean showed he was watching Sam, as if Sam was the most fascinating man in the universe. Castiel tried to see it, paying attention to Sam. Yet when he went up for his nightly meditation, it was Dean that drifted into his thoughts. 

҉ 

The next morning had included a tour after breakfast, and setting up Sam in an office of his own. He’d only said he had some research he wanted to do, and rolled his eyes at Dean’s look of warning. Dean had made lunch for Sam and him, and then buried himself in the malfunctioning equipment in the barn. It didn’t take him long to determine what was wrong with the 3D printer, in that it seemed someone had taken a sledgehammer to it in frustration. He could fix it, cannibalizing parts from other equipment, and then using the printer to create the parts for those things. 

Working like this was easy for him, kept his hands busy while his brain was able to think in neat, orderly lines about what to do next. Other thoughts drifted in, and Dean was better able to deal with them, focused on something he was good at. As much as Dean tried, he couldn’t imagine Cas getting angry enough to take a club to the printer, so it was probably one of his brothers. 

_Morgan’s Mail Order Mates_ had a ‘no pictures, no contact outside of our platform’ kind of rule. At first, this had annoyed Dean, as he’d had to seduce Gabriel with his words, instead of some explicit, instructional videos that guaranteed Gabe wouldn’t have forgotten about him. In his emails, though, Gabe hadn’t seemed likely to get that angry either, so Dean was putting the destruction of the printer down to one of the other siblings. 

He wasn’t sure what roles they had on the farm, but he couldn’t imagine they readily gave up a source of income like this. Dean knew money when he was trying to seduce his way into it, just as he knew Cas could easily buy a new printer. Dean was fixing this printer to show he was useful, especially if Cas wasn’t interested in Dean’s greatest skill. Gabe had been interested in that skill, and Dean had been interested in Gabe’s address being as far away from Earth as any _Morgan’s Mail Order Mates_ offered. 

Gabe wasn’t here to seduce and Cas wasn’t interested, and wasn’t that a blow to the ego. Cas just tilted his head like a confused bird every time Dean sent him a flirty look. Cas wasn’t telling him everything about Gabe, probably to spare his feelings, so Dean didn’t feel too bad about not telling Cas everything. The marriage thing was a bit more of a commitment than Dean had really wanted, so this could work out. Hang out, fix all the machines, and convince Sam to be his brother again. Hopefully, by then, that freaky place would have stopped looking for them and they could go out into the universe again. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

Between the hell and his name, Dean came up off the floor and turned to face Cas in a fighter’s crouch. Forcing himself to relax, and lean casually against the workbench, Dean found his worlds. “Damn it, Cas. Why don’t you make some noise when you walk?” 

“Noise is not a necessary component of movement.” 

“Can’t argue with that, but it would save me from an early heart attack.” Dean dug around and found a smile to offer at his host. “So what’s on your mind, and don’t say your hair.” 

It was with a visible struggle that Cas decided not to pursue that line of conversation and ask what it meant. “I came to see if the 3D printer was salvageable.” 

“Totally. I can get the parts I need from other equipment, and then print up new parts for those once it’s working. You’ll just need plenty of the plastic printing ink.” 

“There should be several barrels in storage. I can simply buy a new one if you prefer.” 

“I like fixing things, but it’s up to you. My repair job might not hold or something.” 

“I dislike shopping and have confidence in your ability to fix things.” 

Dean felt his ears heat up, not sure how to take a compliment, especially one that he hadn’t earned. “I hear you, shopping’s a chore. Having to sift your way through hundreds of nearly identical products, usually made by the same company under a different name. At least you don’t have to go in the stores anymore, and can get it all online.” 

With a nod and tilt of his head, Cas apparently agreed and changed the subject at the same time. “I would brave civilization to get Sam the help he needs.” 

Dean was suddenly tense, and licking his lips as he searched for a good response to that. “Your medical machines say Sam’s fine.” 

“Physically. Those machines only measure brainwave activity, and not the emotional needs of the individual. Similarly, I am not skilled at emotionalism but I can recognize the friction between you and Sam’s hidden anger.” 

Dean felt his brain pause under the gaze Cas was giving him, a distracting stare that made Cas’ eyes seem to glow. Feeling naked, and more exposed than any sex video he could have sent to Gabe, Dean looked away. 

“Time. Sam just needs time to adjust, that’s all.” 

“What about you?” 

The question caught him off guard, but Dean was able to shrug and smile as he turned back to Cas. “I think it’s perfect here, and I want to earn my keep by fixing all your machines.” 

A flirty smile, and Dean turned back to the printer. He never heard Cas leave, but it would be a while before he could get back into the Zen of his work. 

҉ 

“Hamburgers again.” Sam offered with derision as he flumped into his seat at the table. 

Dean loved his brother, he really did, but that love only just kept him from hitting the man with a greasy spatula. “Our host likes my burgers, so suck it up and eat.” 

"Better yet, you could make some good food and suck Cas off." 

"Sam! Say what you want about me, but leave Cas out of it. He could kick us off planet at any time." 

"Pay rent then, or maybe I'll just leave you on this rock with him instead of having you arrested." 

Dean hated the idea that little Sammy would think about turning him over to the cops, and not just because the school would know where to look for Sam. He also couldn’t let Sam go it alone, because he just might go back to that place. Dean took a deep, calming breath before turning back to his brother. 

"Don’t have money to pay rent. Took all I had to get us here." 

“You’re so stupid." Sam rolled his eyes. "I know you gave it away on Earth, but go into town and your whoring ways might turn a profit." 

"Shut up." Dean snarled back, his temper only held enough in check to keep him from getting physical. 

"You shut up; I'm not going to eat this junk anymore." Sam shouted, and Dean turned his back on his brother. 

Probably not the best strategy in a fight, but Dean couldn’t stand to look at the soulless bastard that his little brother had become. There was a clatter, and stomping steps, followed by a deep voice. 

"Sam already finished?" Cas asked as he entered the kitchen. 

"He's not eating, said he had a big lunch." Dean cleared his throat. "How about you, would you like something besides burgers? I really should get more creative with my cooking." 

"No, these make me very happy." Cas took a large bite and looked up at Dean. 

Dean smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes; his thoughts were somewhere else. He was kneeling in a dirty place, rough hands on his head and thinking of the money he was getting for this. Thinking of the things he’d done for money, for Sam. Covering for John when he stole the ‘craft and getting two years in a penal colony, that had been for his family too. And yet it was so easy for Sam’s and John’s words to claw his heart to shreds. It would only be worse if they knew how accurate the words were, so Dean shoved it all aside. Ignoring his supper, Dean got up and started cleaning the kitchen, banging around so he wouldn't have to talk. 

Cas kept his mouth full of burger so he wouldn't say the things he wanted to. He hadn’t meant to see Dean’s memories, but they had been projected so loudly. Cas had a solution, but orders and training had him hiding it away. Fixing this would be close to a rebellion, and not something Cas was ready for. 

҉ 

The three of them developed a pattern of meeting for breakfast and supper, while they went their separate ways during the day. Castiel noticed when Dean stopped going in for lunch, and made himself invisible to see why. Sam was eating replicated salad, apparently having told Dean his cooking was no longer necessary. Even Castiel could see Dean had a compulsion to be needed, so this was unnecessarily cruel on Sam’s part. 

When Castiel saw Sam stalking across the bridge to the barn, a few days later, he could almost feel the anger. Turning invisible, Castiel followed Sam into the barn. Dean had a deep sea probe hanging above him as he worked on its insides, printer chugging out a part for something, but he smiled up at Sam when he saw him. 

“Hey Sammy, get tired of books and want to see how the rest of the world lives?” 

“No, I’ve a pretty good idea of how Dean Winchester lives, since I’ve just seen his wanted poster.” 

Dean hesitated but went back to working on the engine with a nonchalance he didn’t really feel. “Did they use my ‘blue steel’ gaze?” 

“I don’t know and I don’t care. Eighteen counts of murder, Dean.” 

Dean tried to sit up, and bumped his head on the engine. Rubbing it, he replied. “That’s a lie, I’ve never killed anyone.” 

“You said you unplugged the people shaped icicles. What do you think happens if you unplug a freezer?” 

“I started the thaw cycle, I didn’t actually unplug them. They should have been fine, if the people running the lab cared about them.” 

“Right. The grand larceny I expected, that’s the natural step-up from what got you sent to the penal colony on the moon.” 

Dean aggressively tightened something on the engine before him, using that to keep from saying what he wanted to. 

“The only reason I’ve not called them is the dates match up with what you’ve been telling me, but I need the truth.” 

“The truth is, I only ever did what I thought was best.” Dean sighed, and laid his hands on the floor. “Cas likes you, so you can stay here while you figure it out. I’ll fix up these machines, that should pay off my debt, and get off planet.” 

“You’re going to run out on your promise to Gabriel, and run off on me. Naomi was so right about you.” 

“Naomi?” Both Dean and Castiel asked at the same time. 

Castiel let himself become visible as Sam turned toward him, and Dean half-turned, half-sat up from where he was on the floor. Sam jerked backward at Castiel’s proximity, knocking into the engine hanging over Dean, which slipped its chains and fell. Dean’s cry of pain was choked off as the heavy machine crushed the air from his lungs. 

“Dean!” Sam pulled away with a panicked cry. 

Castiel stepped forward, flicking the engine away, so he could assess Dean’s injuries. His right arm was fractured, but it was the shattered rib cage and internal bleeding that would kill him quickly. With a hand to Dean’s head, Castiel poured his Grace into healing the broken body. It had been so long since he’d done anything like this, that Castiel found his Grace touching the edges of Dean’s soul. Castiel lost awareness of Sam, but Dean knew Sam was there, knew he was watching, even as Dean hoped Sam wouldn’t have to watch him die. When he took in a breath without pain, Dean at last allowed wonder into his emotional mix. Castiel stood, and stepped to where both brothers could look at him. 

“None of the species humanity has met can heal like that.” Sam informed him. 

“Humans have known of my kind for most of your history, you simply forgot.” Cas considered the situation, and decided the truth would be the best way to go. As this was his natural preference, he considered he might be a bit biased, but went with it anyway. 

“What are you then?” Dean asked as he stood, wrench casually in his hand. 

“Immortal, and not to be injured by wrenches or other tools of humanity.” 

Dean smiled, a predatory grin suggesting he had more tricks up his sleeve, and put the wrench on a nearby toolbox. 

“Dean, your brother is under the influence and not capable of giving consent. May I heal an injury done to him?” 

“I’m fine!” Sam protested, but for once Castiel was the center of Dean’s attention. 

“You didn’t need consent to heal me.” 

“Life-threatening emergency, in which you were not capable of giving consent. It was understood that you wanted help, as you had not previously indicated you wished to die.” 

“Sam’s injury isn’t life-threatening then?” 

“The damage was inflicted with malicious intent, but it is not yet critical. His memories have been hidden from him.” 

“I’m right here, and I remember everything.” 

Dean was wavering, each angry look from his brother pushing him closer to agreeing. Finally, Dean licked his lips, but gave a decisive nod. “Do it.” 

“I’m fine.” Sam protested, starting to walk backwards, away from them. Castiel simply covered the distance at the speed of light, and reached into his soul. Sam couldn’t struggle, his body forgotten as his soul fought against the invasion. It didn’t fight very hard, having long since grown used to violation. 

Not knowing if he’d ever get another chance at this, Castiel found the biggest intrusion, the one that had to have several reapplications of another angel’s Grace. The stopper was a memory, a vid-call when Sam was thirteen. John Winchester was ranting about the stupid-ass thing Dean had done this time, getting himself arrested for stealing a personal ‘craft. Dean had managed to plea-bargain so that if he served his time without incident, it would be recorded as petty theft. Sam, according to John, was all the hope that was left for the Winchester family to be honorable and upstanding citizens. 

Castiel found the loose thread, as it were, where Sam had secretly rolled his eyes at his father’s drunken rambling. That Sam had known there was more to the story, but this information had been hidden from the current Sam, so he was convinced that he believe John’s words. Castiel tugged at the hidden truth, pushing with his Grace, until the stopper was loosened, and the memories flooded out. Because he was there, Castiel saw the memories too. 

Here, Sam remembered Dean, teaching him how to read. Because of the age difference, Dean had to leave school early and arrive late to walk with Sam, protecting Sam. Unsafe neighborhoods hadn’t disappeared simply because humanity reached for the rest of the universe. In this memory, Dean was the first person to realize Sam was a genius, and to praise him for it. Letting Sam do Dean’s homework, since Sam’s homework bored him. Dean, cooking, cleaning, doing dishes, since they couldn’t afford protein to refill the replicator, though Dad always seemed to be away, ‘working’. 

Dean, slamming a door in Sam’s face one night, when their father was yelling. The next morning, Dean had bruises, but still walked Sam to school. A few days later, and Dean was looking at fancy boarding schools that offered scholarships. Sam, expecting to go in used uniforms, surprised when Dean took him out to buy all new ones. Sam, knowing Dean looked worse every time they talked on the vidscreen, but there was always money in Sam’s school account. Always, except the two years Dean was on the moon. There was no call, but suddenly an email telling Sam money had been put into his account, the only announcement Sam got that Dean was out of jail. 

Moving his Grace out, Castiel watched these memories settle back into place. Sam would need a few moments for this process to occur, and Castiel wanted to talk to Dean. 

“Sam, I am taking Dean to the house, to make sure he is alright.” 

Sam looked confused at this statement, right until Castiel grabbed Dean’s shoulder and flew them to the kitchen. 

“Dude!” Dean gasped as he looked around. 

Castiel let him get his bearings, and noticed an actual book on the counter. Intrigued, Castiel flipped the pages. Somewhere, Dean had unearthed a recipe book, for it was old and worn, once glossy pictures faded. Castiel looked up only when Dean spoke, ready to talk about what had just happened. 

“What are you?” 

“I’m an angel of the Lord.” 

“Right.” 

Outright disbelief wasn’t what Castiel had expected. Hadn’t he just shown Dean convincing evidence that he was more than human? “There is a God, Dean, and angels.” 

“Yeah, more in heaven and earth than mortals know. Whatever.” Dean dismissed him easily. “What about Sam? How is he injured, can you fix it, are they coming for him?” 

“You can protect Sam by believing what I say to you.” That was the heart of Dean’s issues, protecting Sam, so Castiel answered that first. “I do not know why he was modified, but I may be able to find out by healing his other memories. You might not like the answers I find.” 

“I know I won’t like it.” Dean rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, eyes looking out to where Sam was. “But, I need to know, so I can deal with it.” 

“There are other things, besides God and angels.” Castiel said, getting Dean to turn and stare at him. “Demons, and the Devil. They all work for their own goals, out of sight of humanity, and you do not want their attention.” 

“Which Sam has, for some reason.” 

“Yes. If I find out that reason and don’t agree with it, I might have to stop it by any means necessary.” 

“No, you can’t kill Sam, no matter what.” 

“You can’t stop me, Dean.” 

“Wait, you lot, you want souls, right? Keep Sam safe, and alive, and you can have my soul.” 

“Intriguing.” Castiel paused to think about what Dean was offering. “You are confusing angels with demons, and bargaining with something you don’t think exists. Even if you don’t believe, don’t be so quick to give up something so precious.” 

“Dean?” Sam asked, as the door opened to admit him. He relaxed a little when he saw his brother, only to emote shame for his recent behavior. “Dean, I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, you were hurt.” Dean smiled at him, but was quick to turn back to Castiel. “Cas, can you fix the rest of him?” 

“I would prefer for Sam to give me permission, but yes.” 

“When I remembered, I knew those memories were real. What would be the point of making me forget Dean?” 

“Memories teach you to respond to stimuli and someone did not want you reacting with love, as Dean does.” Castiel couldn’t name the emotions that flickered across Dean’s face at that, so he pressed on to what he could understand. “Tell me of this Naomi you mentioned.” 

“It’s a common name, Cas, what makes you think you know this one?” Dean asked, latching on to the first distraction that he could see. 

“Castiel is more than the syllables of my name, there is awareness and intent spoken in my name that any member of family would recognize. I heard the same inflection when Sam spoke of Naomi.” 

“She worked with another woman, Lilith. Is she a sister too?” Sam asked. 

“No. Lilith is a demon and I cannot imagine why Naomi would work with her.” Castiel did know that reason couldn’t be good, so he stepped over to the brothers. Placing a hand to each chest, Castiel made them both invisible to angels and demons. 

“What the hell?” Dean gasped out, rubbing at his chest. “Were you branding us or something?” 

“I carved a spell into your rib cages so that the supernatural cannot trace you.” 

“A spell, without permission?” 

Castiel put his hands to his sides and tried to find an explanation for what he’d just done. It had been necessary, but Dean was correct; he should have asked. 

“It didn’t hurt as much as having my memories freed.” Sam told Dean, only for Dean to shoot an angry glance at Castiel. 

“I would heal the other intrusions but I must rest first.” 

“So, you do need food and sleep?” Dean asked, working to keep his voice casual. 

“It is difficult to explain,” Castiel replied, searching for the words. He has never explained so much to humans and had been repeatedly warned against sharing anything with them. “Meditation and food allows my Grace to be used for other things than maintaining this vessel.” 

“Vessel? Are you like, possessing some poor bastard?” 

Castiel turned to Dean, willing him to hear the truth of his words. “Jimmy Novak has been in heaven for a long time, but before then he was a devout man who prayed for this.” 

“Gabe, and your family, are they like you?” 

“We are all angels.” It’s not exactly what Dean was asking, but Castiel thinks the hierarchy of heaven might be more information than the boys need. “I will rest now and replenish my Grace. I would suggest you rest as well.” 

Dean had more questions, Castiel can tell that much from his expression. Not wanting to answer them, Castiel flew to his room, knowing it will look as if he disappeared from the kitchen. Settling into his preferred position for meditation and prayer, Castiel stilled his mind. Reaching for the source of his Grace, letting it flow back into him, was automatic. He would have been able to heal more of Sam’s violations, but then he would have little Grace left over to deal with the fallout. 

Sam needed more time to process his memories and remember the man his brother had raised him to be. Castiel would remove Sam’s memories from his mind later, when he was sure of what difficulty the brothers found themselves in. For now, he sorted and filtered Sam’s memories to learn what he could. Emotions bleed in on these memories, and it took focus to find the source of these emotions. 

These were things Dean felt, an echo of his soul responding to the echo of Sam’s. The few instances where Castiel had to heal humans had been long ago and he was out of practice. He’d touched Dean’s soul more than necessary, leaving him with imprints to filter out. As he meditated, Castiel felt each hurt of Sam’s amplified in Dean’s memories, each joy tainted with the bittersweet knowledge that Sam was growing up and wouldn’t need Dean forever. Intrigued, Castiel indulged in the memories for the rest of his mediation. 

҉ 

Castiel slept late, at least late for him, a symptom of using his Grace to help Sam. As he made his way downstairs, he could smell coffee but the kitchen was quiet. He didn’t need the coffee, or the bacon sandwich sitting next to the pot, but he had both. A quick search showed Sam was in his office, frowning at the computer, so Castiel went to look for Dean. He’d managed to rescue the deep sea probe that had almost crushed him yesterday, though it was more carefully secured this time. Seeing Dean allowed some nameless emotion settle, and Castiel was able to go about his day. 

He could feel a storm brewing, complete with lightning and thunder, instead of the hourly misting rains this watery planet was prone to. As Gabriel was fond of saying, Castiel felt a need to batten down the hatches, although Castiel felt it was a proactive way of limiting the damage that could occur in such a storm. Once he was satisfied, he went to fetch Dean about an hour before the man would go inside to make supper. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean grinned at him as he worked to his feet from under the probe. “Saw you coming this time. Angled the probe to see the door as I worked, so you couldn’t sneak up on me.” 

Castiel stretched his wings and landed behind the now standing man. Dean jumped and turned, but was fighting back a grin. Dean’s eyes were so very hypnotic, and Castiel felt as if he could see the soul behind those eyes without using his Grace. Castiel was marveling at this, so he saw the flare of panic before Dean was stepping back and looking away. 

“Right well, was there something you needed?” Dean asked, bringing Castiel back to awareness of his surroundings. 

“There is a storm moving in. It does not pose a threat to your safety, but it is generally easier to wait it out in the house.” 

“Movie night?” 

“That sounds intriguing, but I was wondering if you think Sam has emotionally recovered enough to allow me to heal his other memories.” 

“Yeah, right, that would be a better use of the time. When we first got here, Sam was avoiding me, and now he’s following me around to apologize. Giving him back his other memories might give him something else to worry about than believing me when I forgive him.” Dean reached up to rub at the back of his neck as he thought. “I think he might be getting some back, just with time. Do we still have to force him to remember?” 

“The memories of you gave them the most trouble, as evidenced by the number of times they had to reapply the blockage.” A hint of blush stained Dean’s cheeks, and Castiel felt the urge to see it that skin was warmer than the rest of Dean’s face. “Other memories that are connected to you but not directly related to you will return gradually. Information about the where he was kept will be slower to return, and might never do so.” 

“And we need that information to figure out what they did to him and why.” Another neck rub before Dean straightened, decision made. “He seems fine, but ask him. If he agrees, heal what you can, going after the things that won’t heal naturally first.” 

“I will ask Sam.” 

“Let’s grab an early supper first; nobody should have to remember high school on an empty stomach.” 

“Very well.” Castiel agreed, though he wasn’t really sure about the logic behind Dean’s words. He followed Dean back to the house, and fiddled with financial reports until Sam emerged from his office to see what Dean was making. 

As they took a moment to digest the grilled ratatouille boats, Castiel asked. “Sam, would you allow me to heal the other intrusions?” 

Sam looked to Dean, thinking about what he’d lost when his memories of Dean had been blocked. “Yes, please, Castiel.” 

“This will hurt more, so perhaps you should make yourself comfortable.” Castiel stood, and gestured toward the living room. “Dean, you might want to find something to occupy yourself with.” 

“No, I’m not hiding in the barn while you torture Sam.” 

“As you say.” Castiel replied, before touching Dean’s forehead. It was easy enough to take Dean’s unconscious body and fly him up to his bed. Then, Castiel returned to Sam. “Dean is asleep. I see no need for him to watch what is about to occur. It will be painful, but I will stop before causing any further damage.” 

Sam nodded, but stayed sitting in his kitchen chair. “Naomi never asked my permission for anything, unless it was written into the documents I signed to go to that school.” 

“I would hope that ablation of you immortal soul would have stood out in even a cursory glance at such a contract.” 

Sam laughed for some reason, so Castiel started the procedure in that unguarded moment. 

҉ 

Snapping upright, Dean recognized that he was in his room and rolled to his feet. He bolted out, into Sam’s room, and after seeing it was empty, headed back down to the kitchen. Sam was sitting there, staring out the window, not really seeing the storm but seeming healthy. “Sam?” 

Sam turned to him, a genuine smile on his face. “Dean, I’m fine.” 

“How fine?” 

“I’m me again. Castiel said he’d removed all the blockages.” 

“What else did he say?” 

“Not much. Said he recognized the Grace that was causing my problems, and that it was stolen from Samandriel. Said he would look into it, and then he disappeared. Did you know about his family’s abilities when you brought us out here?” 

“No idea. At first, I thought he was just a weird little guy who’d been alone too long. Still not sure what to believe, since he said he was an angel.” 

“An angel, like heaven and God?” 

Dean nodded and shrugged at Sam’s question, managing to show his doubt even while admitting to what Cas had said. 

“Does that mean,” Sam paused getting Dean’s full attention for his question. “You’re engaged to marry an angel?” 

“Shut up.” Dean rolled his eyes and ducked his head, not wanting to let Sam know how much he’d missed him. Even these last few weeks together hadn’t been the same, what with Sam acting so strangely. “Gabriel dumped me, so even if he’s an angel too, he’s still a dick.” 

“Yeah.” Sam agreed, though he sounded disappointed by it. “I didn’t find out much about Babel, the school or whatever it was that held me. They have private funding, all anonymous donors. But if Naomi is Castiel’s sister or an angel, I might be able to find information on her.” 

“I’d take any information you can get, even if it’s on angels and demons.” Dean shrugged, and went to the replicator to start brunch. “There’s a scrapped craft in the barn, one capable of extended space flight. I’ve been fixing that up in case we need to get lost.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

҉ 


	3. The Other Groom

With plenty of time, food, and the ability to print missing parts, Dean worked his way through the broken equipment in the barn. Dean put most of his time in on fixing the equipment, but devoted two hours a day to the spacecraft. He harvested the cryopods they’d arrived in, adding them to the spacecraft he was rebuilding.

Over breakfast and supper, Sam would tell him about his research, a beguiling world of unbelievable creatures that were nothing like their holo-vid counterparts. Sam had to learn the computer systems that had moved on in the four years they’d been out of touch, so he could hack into the Babel database. As interesting as it all was, Sam was what Dean spent the most time studying. Dean tried not to think about the time he invested in not thinking about Cas. 

Sammy had always been full of questions, more than other kids his age. As annoying as it could be to answer those endless questions, Dean missed it now that Sam was better at finding the answers. He’d missed so much of Sam’s life, but sending him to private school had been the best decision Dean had ever made. Sam had been safe there, and his intellect had thrived. Now, they had separate lives to tell each other about, even if Dean wouldn’t admit to half of what he got up to. 

They talked about their host, speculated where Cas had gone, but they hadn’t finished the conversation in the barn that Cas had interrupted. The people in those cryotubes should have been fine. In his head, Dean couldn’t believe he was responsible for their deaths, but the guilt still tugged at him. Nobody had come sniffing around yet, but he still might have to flee at any moment. Dean didn’t want to leave Sam behind, not now that he’d finally got him back, and he hoped Sam no longer wanted him to leave. 

When the distress call of a newly broken deep sea probe reached him, Dean learned how to operate the boat, went out and retrieved the probe. Since he couldn’t fix it there, he replaced it with the one that had crushed him, and brought it back to be fixed. Cas said they could stay, but Dean didn’t think that welcome was without end, didn’t think a self-proclaimed angel wanted the attention of harboring a fugitive. 

If he couldn’t be Gabriel’s spouse, and Cas wasn’t going to take room and board out of his ass, literally, then Dean would have to find some other way to be useful. If his work paid back the money Gabriel had sent to have him brought out here, and a little extra for the spaceship, he could leave with his conscious clear. He’d take Sam with him, if Sam wanted to go, and he simply steal the antique spaceship he’d been fixing up. 

If Sam didn’t want to leave, if he wasn’t in danger any longer, farming this planet to produce food for the galaxy could be a good use of Sam’s intellect. When Cas got back, Dean needed to convince Cas to let Sam stay. The best way to do this was to play matchmaker. He’d have to ignore the voice in his head that sounded like his father, telling him that Winchester’s were real men, not fags, and the one that sounded like Bobby, telling him that family didn’t end with blood. 

҉ 

Dean was ready to serve supper when he looked up from messaging Sam that it was ready. Cas had been gone for a while, so he was used to being alone as he cooked. There was a stranger standing in the doorway, and sizing him up with a smirk. Dean casually reached for the knife he'd used earlier on the pork chops. 

"How'd you get in here?" 

"Well, since it's my house, I kind of have a key." The man shrugged but his smirk turned lecherous. "Though I've never come home to such yummy treats." 

"Yummy?" Dean parroted in disbelief. 

"I like sweet things, and tall things." 

Dean saw Sam behind the smaller man, confusion evident on his face, but Dean tried not to look at his brother. If the short dude tried something, as surprise like Sammy would end that quick. The man must have seen something though, for he turned around, expecting a normal sized human. His head tilted back as his eyes traveled up, and up. 

"Oh, hot damn." The man said when he'd finally seen all of Sam. "Tell Cassie I take it back; he can't have my husband." 

"I'm Dean." The anger in his voice was enough to get most people to turn and look at him, but this man only gave a disappointed groan. 

"Dean, the wedding's off; your brother and I are in love." 

"So, you're Gabriel then?" Sam asked, confirming the information before things got out of hand. He might be relatively new to reading his brother, but he could see the way Dean's hand was flexing on the knife handle. 

With an exaggerated sigh, Gabriel turned and rested his back against Sam's solid front. "I'm Gabriel, so where's my baby bro?" 

"Threw a hissy fit and left." Dean shrugged, noncommittal, but still hadn't put down the knife. 

Gabriel laughed. "No, really, where's Cassy? He doesn’t do hissy fits." 

"He went crazy, claimed to be an angel and disappeared a few weeks ago." Some subtle shift went over Gabriel at Dean's words, as he seemed to get serious even as his relaxed posture against Sam didn't change. 

"He disappeared, as opposed to getting in a spaceship and leaving?" 

"That's what you're taking away from this?” Dean scoffed. “What, are you an angel too?" 

"Don't be absurd," Gabriel scoffed back, "I'm an archangel." 

Sam and Dean shared a look over his head, while Gabriel moved to sit at the table. Dean shrugged first, so Sam moved over to the table. Sam took the seat furthest from Gabriel, even though it wasn't where he normally sat. 

"Something looks good enough to eat." 

Too late, Sam realized that his new seat would let Gabriel ogle him all through the meal. 

"Shut up, eat up, leave Sam alone, and nobody does nothing until Cas gets back." Dean was glaring at Gabriel, so he missed the wondering look Sam sent him. For all Dean complained about Cas being crazy or weird, he clearly trusted him more than this guy. Could just be because they'd known Cas longer, but that idea didn't sit right with Sam. For now, he'd keep an eye on Dean, and an arm's length between him and Gabriel at all times. 

҉ ҉ 

Breakfast, and everything else, was about 50% louder with Gabriel around. Dean didn't mind, exactly, he appreciated that the noise helped to fill in where Cas' few words would have been. Dean found he was short tempered with Gabe's antics, because he'd missed the silences he'd shared with Cas. That was stupid for many reasons, not the least of which was his contractual obligation to Gabe. 

Sure, Gabe had shown up and jokingly declared the contract void with one look at the attractive brother. But, on the off change that Gabe would get tired of Sam's rejections, Dean was ready to throw his body on that grenade. They'd never find a better place to hide than this little rock, and Dean planned to stay around as long as they could, even as he readied a craft for long distance travel. They could die quickly in the unexplored areas of space, and he had a feeling that would be better than whatever the people on Earth had planned. 

It was also weird that Gabe didn't attract Dean's interest half as much as his quiet, dorky brother. Gabe and Dean both enjoyed a more primitive type of humor and crude discussion of explicit topics. Yet Dean missed the confused head tilt he'd get for making the same remarks to Cas, who wouldn't understand a dirty joke if it licked him in the ass. It could be about opposites attracting, maybe Dean was too much like Gabe? 

No, Gabriel was easy and open with his emotions, ready to proposition an attractive man at a moment's notice. They'd been here for two months of Dean knowing he needed to seduce Cas or match-make him with Sam, and he hadn't even determined if Cas was attracted to guys or even asexual. Gabe had no problem with being attracted to anyone, if half his stories were to be believed. That one about the six legged horse? Dean refused to let himself believe it. Dean knew he had his own issues about sex, even though he was almost as pansexual as Gabriel. 

Women were just less likely to pay for sex, so sex with women was for pleasure and sex with men was business. He could find and get paid by five men in the time it took to get one woman to pay for his favors. It started as a numbers game, but left Dean with a clearly defined line between work and play. Before he'd disappeared, Cas had been awkwardly shuffling over that line, becoming someone Dean would be interested in seducing for play. As interesting and fun as Gabe was, Dean could tell he'd always be business to Dean. Not that his clients could ever tell he wasn't as into them as he pretended, but Dean couldn't pinpoint why Gabe would always be business any more than he could say why Cas wasn't. 

For Sam, Dean was learning to make rabbit food, healthy things besides the salads he was always eating. He also hadn't made burgers since Cas left. For Gabe, Dean had learned to bake. After being presented with that first batch of cupcakes, Gabriel had jokingly declared the marriage was back on. Later, he'd given Dean an e-tablet, the memory filled with sweet breads, desserts, candies, and something called pie. He'd reduced the meat content for Sam, and upped the sweets for Gabriel, and Dean's body was just a confused yo-yo during every meal. Every dessert though, Gabriel's moans of appreciation became more graphic, more worthy of a porn star, and Sam couldn't tear his eyes away. 

Dean watched Sam watch Gabe most nights, so on this night they all saw it when Gabe stopped moaning and his eyes looked into a far distance only he could see. 

"Cassy." He said softly, before getting up and moving. 

There was a thump where he was already heading, Sam and Dean at his heels. At the foot of the staircase was a familiar tan lump, but Gabe got there first. He knelt beside Cas and held a hand to his head. Sam and Dean stopped at the slight glow that traveled from Gabe's hand to cover Cas' body. Cas was still trembling, but he managed to open his eyes and look at Gabe. 

"Mary Campbell," was all he said before collapsing into unconsciousness. 

Dean moved forward, determined to give first aid, but Gabe stood with Cas in is arms. There was a soft noise, and then they were gone. 

"Gabe!" Dean shouted, twirling around on the spot, trying to see where Cas had been taken. 

"Relax, Gabriel knows what he's doing." Sam offered, though he too was looking around for where they went. 

"What proof you got of that?" 

"I'm wounded to the quick, Dean-o." Gabriel announced his presence as he walked calmly down the stairs. "Cas is resting on his bed. He's fine, he just needs to recharge." 

"What was he doing that he depleted his Grace?" 

"He told you about that, did he?" Gabriel gave Dean a much more appraising look than he was used to receiving from the self-styled archangel. 

"Why was he talking about our Mom?" Sam interjected, stopping whatever was going on between the two of them. 

Dean wanted to sprint up the stairs and make sure that Cas was resting comfortably, a strange compulsion for an almost-brother-in-law. Instead he turned to watch Gabe frown thoughtfully at Sam. 

“Cassy wasn’t talking about your mother, Mary Winchester, but an ever so great grand-mom of hers. It’s a long story, and I need s’mores to tell it, in the rec room.” 

With a sigh, Dean followed Gabe into the kitchen. Gabe was replicating chocolate bars, so Dean pulled some beer out of the fridge. Theoretically, it could be replicated at the exact same temp as what the fridge held it, but Dean thought it tasted better after chilling in the fridge. This also let him pass an armful on to Sam while Gabe used the replicator for graham crackers. Dean took the chocolate and crackers, leading Sam to the rec room, Gabe following a few minutes later with a huge bowl of marshmallows. Dean wanted to shout and demand answers, but he was still trying to get these weirdos on his side, to help him protect Sam. 

They settled around the fireplace, which when turned on only played a recorded loop of a hologram of a fire. Gabe snapped his fingers to pull a real fire into the device, and quickly handed out sticks on which to roast marshmallows. Once they were all roasting, beers opened, Gabe finally started to talk. 

“Once upon a time, the Mary Winchester who didn’t give birth to you was destined by Heaven to give birth to the apocalypse, in a dramatic turn of phrase. The kids she was supposed to have, were supposed to be the vessels for Michael and Lucifer, who were to fight it out and end the world. This had been planned out for generations, bloodlines manipulated to combine and create these kids. Mary was a descendent of Hunters, people who knew how to kill the things that weren’t quite human. John was descendent of a scholarly organization that would have the knowledge that Mary’s family lacked. The angels and demons worked together on this, it was so important to them.” 

“Did you?” Sam interrupted to ask. Gabe took the moment to stuff his face with s’mores. “Did you work with demons to bring about the apocalypse?” 

“Not my scene, babe. I had taken the smart way out and been in hiding since long before this all started. Maybe I was a coward, but I was tired of all the fighting and just wanted to have fun.” 

“Okay.” Sam said, taking Gabe’s word for it as a smile spread across his face. 

Was Sam flirting back? As much as Dean hoped so, knowing Gabe could protect Sam, he wanted answers more. Rather than get up and shake the smaller man, Dean faked an obnoxious cough. 

“Right, yeah, the apocalypse that wasn’t.” Gabe remembered himself and turned to toast another marshmallow. “The demons, being demons, decided to trick the angels. Or maybe the angels knew and didn’t tell me when I demanded to know. Anyway, the demons wanted access to the kid who was supposed to house the devil, give him a little boost at an early age so he would have an advantage in the fight with Michael.” 

“Even if the angels weren’t in on that, they should have suspected it.” Sam muttered, mouth full of sugar. 

“Unless I was the only one left with a touch of common sense.” Gabe muttered back, voice hurting, as if he blamed his not being there on all of this happening. “So, the demons killed Mary’s parents, and her fiancé, John Winchester. The demon Azazel made her a deal, I’ll bring one of them back to life if you let me in your house on such a date.” 

“She trusted a deal from the same demon that killed her loved ones, making sure she needed the deal?” Dean heard himself ask, despairing at the stupidity of humanity. 

“That’s just it; she didn’t. He made it sound easy, she’d get the life she always wanted and he just wanted to visit her kid. But Mary saw the lie, and even in her grief, she told him no.” 

Sam laughed. “So angels and demons have conspired on this for generations, and it stops because one human said no?” 

“Yep,” Gabe popped his p with a smirk. “She stopped the apocalypse, and then went on to become a fantastic hunter. Teamed up with some other women and started a hunter’s network that still exists to this day. Azazel kept showing up, trying to get her to deal on anything; he couldn’t handle the rejection. She found a way to kill him and other demons. Never had kids, and the angels never figured her out. They were so mad they wanted to put her in Hell after she died, but Sassy Cassie put a stop to that.” 

“Cas?” Dean tried to not look as if he’d pounced on the name. Dude was just his hot, weird brother-in-law, no biggie. 

“Our own little Castiel, who had watched humanity and Earth with fascination his whole existence, but remained the faithful little soldier. He was faithful, but always with a little kink in how he followed orders. He’d evacuate a town, and then destroy it, that sort of thing, but he never outright rebelled until Mary. When she died, at 72 with a brain tumor, he took a vessel, so he could get her soul from the reaper and had her in heaven before the angels knew what hit them. Once she was there, they couldn’t take her out again, not without letting all of the heavens know what they were up to, so she was allowed her peaceful afterlife.” 

“Good for Cas.” Dean threw out there, appreciating the dork all the more for doing the right thing. “Did he get punished?” 

“Yeah. When I found out about it, when I met human Steve working in a Gas ‘N Sip, that’s when I came out of hiding.” 

“Cas was human, and went by the name Steve?” 

Gabe leaned over and patted Dean on the hand not holding chocolate. “Ask Cassio to tell you his story someday, if you can stop lusting after him for half a minute.” 

Dean froze, and hoped the red on his face was blamed on the fire. He worked his jaw to try and get a reply out, a denial of some sort, but Gabe was talking before he could. 

“I got Cas his Grace back, he’s an angel again. I also stopped Zachariah and the others from questioning Mary on why she let her children not be born. They couldn’t stand all their hard work being tossed aside by one puny human, since it went against everything she’d ever wanted.” 

“It was easier to be in pain herself than inflict that pain on her kids she hadn’t had yet.” Dean said without thinking about it, his brains still on Gabe thinking he was hot for Cas. “If you could have showed her the kids as people, I don’t know, taken them from the future and having her meet them, they wouldn’t be possible kids, they’d be people. It’s harder to kill people than the idea of a person.” 

Gabe looked at Dean long enough for him to start squirming, before he finally spoke again. “She might have been pregnant when John was killed, but knew enough Hunter’s doctors to make sure she didn’t carry to term. So, could be, easier to carry the pain herself than inflict it on one she loved. Anyway, here’s where the story gets weird.” 

Dean and Sam shared a glance at that, both pretty sure the weird had long ago started. 

“Castiel sent me an image while I recharged his Grace. Just an image, so I’m not sure of the details, but is seems the angels have started all over again, building up bloodlines to make a new Mary and John, leading to new vessels for Luci and Mike.” 

“Are you saying Dean and I are the vessels for Michael and Lucifer?” 

“All those muscles and you didn’t neglect the brain.” Gabe licked his sugary lips at Sam in a licentious manner, but didn’t contradict his conclusion. 

“Well, I guess being the Devil’s vessel explains why I’m such a fuck up.” Dean offered. 

“Oh, Deano, didn’t you hear what I said about the demons cheating? They were making a perfect vessel to give Lucifer an edge, at that fancy school.” 

“What?” The brothers asked in unison. 

“There’s something dark in Sam that I can’t see properly and Cassie couldn’t get out. Castiel went flying back to Earth to see what it was, what was done to Sam. Came back in one long flight and exhausted his Grace. We won’t know details until Cassie wakes up, and I think a good night’s sleep would do you both some good.” 

Both brothers started to protest, but Gabe snapped his fingers. Dean found himself deposited in his bed, in comfy pajamas and fighting sleep. He decided that Gabe had done the same to Sam, and only then did Dean sleep. He didn’t know that for this night at least, Sam was sleeping in the nude. 

҉ 

Dean found himself puttering around. He even sat down at one point to look in the dictionary to find the perfect word for what he was doing. His aimless wondering and random tinkering was a little more useful than fucking around, so puttering it was. He’d finished off the major repairs while Cas was gone, and now that Cas was upstairs recovering, he was at a loss for what to do. Most of the farm equipment was self-diagnostic and could handle small repairs on its own, but Dean still took the hover boat out and fine-tuned each and every one. He fixed up the spaceship and made the engines kick-ass. It was almost a shame the ship would never get used like it should. 

Returning to the kitchen so early in the day was leaving him plenty of time to experiment there. Gabe was a bottomless pit for anything sweet, and got his desserts every night. Every morning, Dean made enough breakfast for everybody, including Cas, and waited for Gabe’s assessment. Every day, Gabe came down by himself, and announced that Cas was recovering. Then he’d begin flirting with Sam. Gabe refused to talk more about the apocalypse until he heard what Cas had to say. 

For his part, Sam would blush or look uncomfortable, but he never told Gabe to stop the flirting. He also never brought it up when it was just Sam and Dean. Dean really hoped Sam would tell Gabe to stop if it bothered him, but didn’t want to suggest it. If Gabe was an archangel, he’d be able to protect Sam even better than normal angel Cas, as Dean understood it. Then, maybe Dean would be free to wonder if Cas’ perpetual sex hair would actually behave if he got laid. No, for now, Dean channeled such thoughts and frustrations into increasingly complicated desserts and trying to think of new ways to sped up the engines on the ‘craft. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have enjoyed my fanfic, could I beg you to consider my original works? I hate to ask, but I haven’t had a real job since 2009. I graduated with an environmental degree while W Bush was in office.
> 
> My works are under Nani Nicks, available on [ Smashwords ](https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/580261), [ Amazon ](http://www.amazon.com/Telling-Truths-Investigatrix-Book-1-ebook/dp/B015X38AEG/ref=sr_1_2?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1443490345&sr=1-2&keywords=nani+nicks), [ Kobo ](https://store.kobobooks.com/en-us/ebook/telling-truths), [ Barnes and Noble ](http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/telling-truths-nani-nicks/1122628967?ean=2940152339031), [ Oyster ](https://www.oysterbooks.com/book/Aphf95ifMCJtcD2B77Pm4b/the-mask-of-professionalism), [ Inktera](http://www.inktera.com/store/title/c55535d9-44c2-49d8-953f-3f4e2f8fa413)

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W35853)


End file.
